


Summer Lessons

by Jetti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: Harry must take additional Occlumency lessons from Snape over the summer.





	Summer Lessons

“Absolutely not,” Snape insisted. “There must be another way, sir.”

“What other way could there be, Severus?” Dumbledore asked. “This course of action appears to be perfect, given the circumstances. Although Harry may be protected by living in the house of his relatives, that will surely not deter Voldemort from launching an attack while he is there. He will stop at nothing to kill the boy as soon as he sees fit, which means not waiting until the new school session in September.”

“I understand that, Headmaster, but must it be myself that watches over Potter? Why not Lupin or someone else that is actually fond of him?” the Potions Master suggested, wanting and needing a way out of being roped into this situation.

The silver-haired wizard laughed--eyes twinkling--amused at the other’s evasive tactics. “I can see why you and Harry both may prefer that arrangement, but the fact of the matter is that you have something no one else possesses--something that could very well save Harry’s life and the world in the future.”

A thought clicked in Snape’s head, and he internally shuddered at the thought. “Please do not tell me you wish for me to teach him Occlumency again,” Severus drolled. 

“That is precisely right,” the older man smiled. “I am aware that your lessons earlier in the year had been...difficult...but that does not mean it should be given up so easily. Harry must gain the ability to protect his mind from invasion and influence; That can only be achieved through your teachings, which will take place during the summer. Without the distractions of schooling, Harry will certainly be more focused and determined at this point. He knows what lies Voldemort can put into his head.” Dumbledore did not think he had to 

“Then why not make it so that we meet at scheduled times for the lessons and go about our own business for the remainder of the time?”

Albus shook his head. “That would be impractical, especially since Harry could be in danger if Voldemort and his Death Eaters were to pursue him when he is alone. Having you stay with him will not only assist him in mastering Occlumency, but also to protect him if needed... And who knows? Maybe this experience will make you two closer.”

“I should think not,” Snape swiftly retorted, the very idea making the Professor’s skin crawl. This did not stop at all stop Dumbledore from smiling.

Dumbledore’s facial expression changed from light-hearted to dead serious. “Please, Severus. This is our last chance to instill some kind of hope in defeating Voldemort and his followers for good. You are quite aware that I do not have much time left, and I would like to use my final days to their fullest. I would appreciate it if you were to put your differences and personal history aside in favor of completing an assignment that will alter the outcome of this war.”

Snape sighed, bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes for a moment. He realized that there was no possible alternative plan, that Dumbledore had dug his feet on the matter and that was how it was going to be. The Potions Master opened his eyes and raised his head, looking at the elderly man behind the desk. “Well, it seems that I do not have much of a choice.”

“Splendid, then. I will inform Harry of the arrangement.”

“Wonderful.”

***

Harry had just finished eating all he could of the Feast--which wasn’t much because the grief for Sirius greatly affected his appetite--when McGonagall told him that the Headmaster requested his presence in his office.

The fifteen-year-old knocked before entering the door a bit. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes, yes, sit down, my boy,” Dumbledore instructed, waving him in.

Harry closed the door, doing as he was told. He anticipated having a discussion with the elderly wizard for a while. So much had happened. It would have been strange and unsettling if the other had let him depart from Hogwarts without a single word.

“In light of the past year, I have seen the mistakes I have made. I avoided you in what I thought would be the best way to help you, but I was wrong. You felt ostracized when you needed love and support the most, causing you undue agony and misery, and for that, I am sorry.”

“Thank you, Professor, but I realize now that you did what you thought was right.”

“Such an understanding boy,” Dumbledore sighed. “Apologizing was not the only reason I summoned you. You see, Harry, my concern has made me keep things from you, and I believe that now is the time you know the whole truth...”

“Voldemort may strike at any time, which is why I feel as though you must undergo training during the summer months. But more specifically, with someone who will teach you, prepare you for what is to come.” He paused, letting that sink in for a moment before continuing. “Understand that it is essential that you listen to your teacher and not give up if things become difficult, imperative that you master the skills your teacher is passing on to you. Promise me.”

“Yes, I promise, sir. May I ask who my teacher will be?” From the sound of it, Harry had a small feeling that Dumbledore was referring to himself. Training with the one wizard that Voldemort himself was afraid of really got the boy excited. 

“Professor Snape will be your teacher,” Dumbledore finally stated, knowing full-well that the other would protest.

“What? But sir... he and I had a bit of an incident during our last Occlumency session. I doubt he wishes to ever see me, let alone have another go.”

“He has already agreed, Harry.”


End file.
